


Grim Memories (Zombie AU) Genji Shimada x Reader (Self-Insert)

by you_and_i_overwatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_and_i_overwatch/pseuds/you_and_i_overwatch





	Grim Memories (Zombie AU) Genji Shimada x Reader (Self-Insert)

This particular day was scorching. The sun beat down over your head, withering what was left of your energy. At this point, your feet could barely keep moving and you were beginning to lose your pace. Your head was pounding, and it became strenuous to focus on the road ahead of you. Your vision had become blurry, almost hindering your will to keep moving.

“(Y/N), hang in there, love,” the young brunette softly called, “just a little longer!”

You tried to lift your head up but it was no use; you suddenly collapsed on the ground, falling to your knees.

“(Y/N)!” Lena cried, quickly leaping to your side.

The others stopped and went back to check on you.

You felt a pair of strong hands grip your shoulders, holding you in place. “(Y/N), can you hear me?” the man spoke.

You tried to form a sentence, but the words that came out were incoherent.

“It’s me, Hanzo. Here, you must drink this,” he held a water bottle that contained a scarce amount of water to your face, bringing it to your lips.

You pulled your head away. “… Gen-” you started, “Genji… Where is Genji? I need to– we need to find him. Gen–”

Lena shook her head, becoming teary-eyed at the sight of you, “Sir, I’m worried for (Y/N), we have to do something.”

The older man stepped forward and set his weapon down, stooping down to your level, checking your pupils for any response. “(Y/N) is overheating, we need to find some shade immediately. We don’t have any time to waste,” Jack stated.

Hanzo stood, pulling you up and wrapping your arm around his neck as he lent you support to keep walking. Together, the group resumed its course while still keeping guard. Jack moved ahead to scout the area for any walkers. Followed by you and Hanzo, Lena walked behind, keeping a keen eye on any lingering walkers that may have been following, ready to take them out should they appear. The group continued on, keeping a steady pace for you to keep up with. 

“Hanzo?” you suddenly spoke out, the man slowed his movements.

“Yes, (Y/N)? Are you feeling better now?”

You nodded, but remained quiet.

“I know you are worried about him, as am I. But we will find my brother. Do not lose hope, (Y/N)…” he whispered.

You began to tear up, “I haven’t lost hope, Hanzo. I know he’s strong and he’s out there fighting. But it’s been days and there hasn’t been any sign from Genji or the others. We don’t even know if they’re at the point yet or not. I just can’t help but imagine what he could be going through… I miss him so much.”

Hanzo let out a chuckle, “My brother is very lucky to have you. He will make it back to us.”

There was no doubt that he was just as worried. But still, you mustered up a smile and used your free hand to wipe the the tears from your cheeks, “Thank you, Hanzo.”

Lena perked up at the sound of your voice, “Feeling good to go now, love?”

“Yeah, thank you, Lena!” Jack looked back and peered from his sunglasses to see your smile.

We’ll be together soon, Genji. Just keeping holding on for me, for us.

The group continued walking in silence. Everyone was exhausted and worn out, and yet everyone remained clinging to hope. The road was wide open, with a few trees to pass by. As the greenery became thicker, there were soft chirps and calls in the air, small, fluffy birds drifting by. Sparrows, you thought, a smile forming on face as you thought on Genji. Hanzo had taken notice as well.

Jack slowed his pace, calling out, “Do you guys hear that?”

Everyone paused for a moment. Hanzo nodded, “A water source. It’s very close.”

Lena caught up with you and Hanzo, “Alright!” she cheered, startling a few birds that passed by.

You heard the quiet sounds of a stream ahead of you. It was so calming, it gave everyone a brief sense of relief.

The group finally reached the water source. It was a creek, the stream wide but shallow and the abundance of trees blocked out most of the sun from peeking through. As the men walked a bit down the stream, you and Lena paired up; she plopped herself down, putting aside her guns. She began wetting her hands, running her fingers through her short hair.

“Whew! Feels amazing, doesn’t it?” the young woman threw her hands up in the air, laying down on the cool ground.

“I’m just glad I can wash out the grime and whatever else I’m covered in,” you responded, earning a giggle from Lena.

You dipped your hands in the water, it felt so cool and refreshing, it sent a shudder down your spine. You cupped your hands, closing your eyes as you splashed water onto your face. Looking down at the water, your thoughts fell on Genji again. You wondered if he and the others were in a better position than your group was. Were Genji here, he would say you looked like a hot mess. A smile curled your lips as you pictured his handsome face and warm eyes, how you missed his touch and warm presence. You promised yourself that as soon as you met with him, you would hold him in your arms, never letting him out of your grasp.

Bringing your head up, you sat upright and looked at the scenery. As calming as the surrounding was, you couldn’t help but feel uneasy. There were no birds or any kind of critters in sight. But it was quiet, far too quiet for comfort.

Feeling unsettled, there was movement in the distance across the stream, followed by light steps trudging along. You looked over at Lena, who had quickly dozed off, then at Jack and Hanzo, who were some feet away from you, deep in a conversation.

The steps persisted, coming closer and closer until they came to a halt. Quickly, you turned your head towards the source of the sounds. But there was nothing that could have prepared you for what you saw.

The too familiar figure stopped in your sights. His face was slightly disfigured with unfamiliar yellow eyes that appeared to have sunken his face, his skin was no longer the same warm glow but now a pale, diseased color. He had deep cuts scattered over his body, and his clothes muddied and tattered. His normally soft hair, looked coarse and dull. He was armed and still wearing the same clothes he wore the last time you had seen him. Genji was gone.

Your eyes widened, and your breathing became erratic. “Le–Lena! Lena!” you shrieked out in a raspy voice, your throat parched.

The brunette jerked up, her face turning pale at the sight. Her mouth opened, but no sound dared to came out. Jack and Hanzo quickly took notice but were in shock. Hanzo had fallen to his knees at the grisly image of his brother.

Genji…

The figure looked like Genji, but you knew in your heart that it wasn’t really him – not anymore.

Everything went completely silent; death had eradicated all hope in that moment.

Your knees went weak, but you swiftly got up, reaching your hand up to him. 

“Genji. Genji…” you cried out, your voice breaking.

The blood from your face rushed, feeling lightheaded you stumbled on your feet. Genji didn’t respond. He no longer would be able to. Jack finally moved. He was suddenly by your side, clutching his weapon in front of him. He couldn’t look at the figure before him, Jack’s head was slightly lowered to avert the sight of his former friend.

“(Y/N)… You know what I have to do–”

With tears pouring down your face, you cut him off violently, “NO!”

Time stood painstakingly still.

Your hand still in front of you, reached for him. Genji’s body stopped in it’s tracks, swaying from one side and to the other in a slow fashion, his gaze blank. You wished that somehow, a miracle would happen. You wished that the figure in front of you was only a mirage and that Genji was still safe somewhere – anywhere else far from here. But it wasn’t so.

Mortified beyond belief, you hadn’t even noticed Hanzo who was standing next to you, his hand on your shoulder.

He could barely speak. “We must. We have to… for my brother’s sake,” his face was stoic now, but his words seemed out of place. He was unable to lift his eyes up for the fear of meeting Genji’s eyes.

The walking body began to start again, moving forward but slowly.

You gasped, letting out a sob.

Genji’s gaze was unfocused but fixed on his prey, he trudged along, knee deep into the water fumbling with the current.

Hanzo eyed Jack’s gun, but shook his head. “I… I don’t think I can do it. I cannot bear to hurt my brother again.”

“(Y/N)?” Jack spoke softly.

Your gazed fixed onto Jack’s weapon. You weren’t ready. You would never be ready for this. But, this could not continue. Whether Genji was suffering or completely gone, you couldn’t let him remain in this macabre state.

Your hands trembled as they reached for the gun, which Jack slowly set in your arms. It seemed to weigh more than usual this time.

Jack pulled the silent Lena up, and carried her away from the stream, Hanzo took a step behind you and with a deep breath, lifted his head to meet Genji’s view. Genji slowly continued to move, hissing and letting out growls so chilling it moved Hanzo near tears.

Steadying the gun, you took your stance, backing away from the water. You gritted your teeth, sweat heavily forming across your forehead. Genji had crossed the stream now, only a few feet away from where you stood. With your finger on the trigger you aimed for his head, his reaction still empty, nothing of your lover intact.

“I love you, Genji. I… I’m sorry,” you whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

Closing your eyes, you pulled the trigger.

 

Genji was laid to rest.

Jack finished washing his muddied hands in the water, drying them with his shirt. Hanzo knelt next to the stream, tightly clutching his fallen brother’s sword. Lena was sitting on the ground with you, holding you in her arms as you continued weeping.

After some time had passed, you tried composing yourself. Jack knelt in front of you, his weapon at his side.

“(Y/N), we have to keep moving, okay? We need to reach the point and see if the others made it…” his voice tired and low.

You looked up at him, tears still wet on your face. You remained silent but shook your head in agreement. The group recollected itself once again and moved forward, Hanzo trailing behind you.

“(Y/N), wait!”

“What is it, Hanzo?” You spoke softly.

“This. It is yours now,” he held Genji’s sword, placing it in your hands.

You stood there in awe, but your conscience told you that you couldn’t accept it.

“Hanzo, I can’t. I know what this sword represents. It belongs to you and your family, I shouldn’t take it from you.”

The man shook his head. “You are my family, (Y/N). In my eyes, I see you as a sibling. You have been since you joined our family taking Genji’s side. He would want you to have it, that is certain.”

You clung to Genji’s sword, holding it close to your chest.

“Thank you for bringing joy to my brother’s life. I am in debt to you,” he said, smiling as he continued to walk with Lena and Jack. Lena stopped in her tracks, however. Jack looked back at you, as well.

“(Y/N), you coming with us, love?” she spoke in hushed voice, sadness ringing in her voice.

You looked once more down at the sword and smiled, strapping it to your body.

“I’m with you guys.”

And so you continued on.

This grim moment forever ingrained in your memories.


End file.
